In My Arms
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Leaving was her choice, waiting for her was just an option.


**In My Arms**

_Leaving was her choice, waiting for her was just an option._

* * *

It was a cold night in the middle of November.

Winter season has already started which explains the different colorful coats that hang about the entrance of the hall. The whole place was big and the people who were currently present appreciate the warmth coming from the numerous heaters around the hall. The hosts thought about the event very well and wouldn't want their guests to feel discomfort from the weather outside.

Everyone looked comfortable enough with the heat. Ladies were able to take off their coats and are able to wear their sleeveless sparkling gowns, their arms and necks bear aside from the jewelleries that adorned them. It was a busy event, a charity event actually where dozens of wealthy individuals gathered and bid their highest price for an item they desire.

The room was packed. A slow melodic song for background music was echoing across the hall. Little chatter here and there could be heard, and waiters moved about in their respective uniforms to offer glasses of wine to interested guests.

"I'm glad you came."

Amber eyes turned towards the sudden voice and he wasn't really surprised to find a very familiar face standing in front of him. His eyes glared and narrowed at the sudden companion while the other just gave out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Must you always look infuriated, Syaoran?"

"Only when you're around, _Hiiragizawa_."

"Tsk tsk, such deep emotions from a cold heart."

27-year-old Syaoran Li fumed. His eyebrows creasing in annoyance for the blue-haired Londoner he was currently with. He seemed to forget how the said man have once started being a pain in the ass for him, but one thing's for sure: it never really went away. He always has this sort of aura that one simple tease from him would already annoy him just as much. They were friends ever since they were kids but honestly, that British man just never seem to get tired of irking him.

"Don't forget, Eriol, I'm here because you practically begged me to."

The azure-eyed man who was the same age as Syaoran chuckled again, his shoulders shaking as he did so. Eriol Hiiragizawa was really one who knew how to push Syaoran's buttons any time he wanted to, and amidst this boring atmosphere, bothering the Chinese lad would already be enough as entertainment.

"Your presence makes it easier to invite many others, you know. Especially those ladies who just can't seem to get enough of you."

"So you're just using me to lure more customers?"

"Of course not!" Eriol said in a mocking shocked tone, his lips curving into another devious smile as he continued. "But I am thinking of maybe putting up a people auction with your name at the top list."

"You wouldn't!" Syaoran's eyes widened.

Eriol's family was the one who's hosting the charity event right now for the purpose of putting up a new hospital around the city. True, they had already enough—actually even more than enough—resources to cover the new center but building stronger business relationships has always been their priority. And thus, the charity ball has taken place for them to be able to further socialize with new entities that could help them become better and rise further at the top.

Eriol put on a thinking face but then shook his head. "Then again, maybe not. I wouldn't want to be responsible for a possible catfight to happen if one was able to buy you from another. But then thinking about how much I could get from auctioning you off—"

"It's out of the question."

The Londoner laughed again at the frowning face of his friend. He walked closer to him and patted his shoulder, his eyes behind his trademark spectacles glistened with a hint of deviousness. "You should really learn how to relax, Syaoran. Isn't your date enough to calm you down?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to give another rhetoric remark until he realized that his date wasn't beside him like awhile ago. He knew he would receive yet another unnecessary comment from the proud Eriol in front of him who was already on the verge of doing it.

"Where is she anyway?" Eriol asked, taking one of the offered champagne by one of the waiters.

Syaoran shrugged, taking a sip on his own champagne too. "I don't really know." He said truthfully.

"You don't know, or you don't care?"

Syaoran just shrugged again, but he knew it was more of not caring about her that not really knowing where she was, but he wasn't going to tell Eriol that.

"There is really just one person who can tame you down, right?" There was Eriol's teasing voice again but Syaoran missed the hint of worry and concern in it too. "It's been six years, am I correct?"

Syaoran looked away and took another sip of his drink. He pretended to be interested in another group of ladies whom he noticed was also staring at him. He threw them a smirk before responding to Eriol's question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A lie.

He knew it was a lie. Both of them did.

"I'm pretty sure you do, Syaoran. I bet she'll feel sad if she heard what you're saying right now."

"I don't care."

Another lie.

He knew who Eriol was talking about but he doesn't really want to talk about it. He tried to forget and forget he did, but the memories just keep running back to him every time he tries to date another girl.

He silenced once again and drifted his attention to another group of ladies that interested his eyes. He was currently scanning the group to find out who he would come home with after the event.

Yes, the Syaoran Li was wealthy, talented and drop dead gorgeous. He knew that. He was perfectly aware of that which is why he used those things to his advantage and do the same thing to a woman his eyes have captured. He was the ultimate bachelor and playboy, everyone knew but only a handful had the knowledge as to how and why this womanizer charade started.

And one of them was Eriol.

"Yes Syaoran," Eriol said after noticing his behaviour once again. "Maybe it's better if you don't care about her anymore. But I'm warning you: think about your words carefully before saying them. You'll never know who's here and listening right now."

Syaoran's frown deepened as his attention was brought back to the well-off Londoner. He was about to retort to that statement but when he turned around, Eriol wasn't there anymore and was lost in the middle of the crowd, entertaining other guests.

He was about to near towards him again until arms wrapped around his waist, successfully capturing his attention. He placed his champagne glass on the nearby table and turned around, seeing a pool of honey colored hair behind him.

"Yumi," Syaoran breathed. His date finally came back and looked up at him with a smile. Syaoran was about to do the same until he noticed a faint mark on her neck which he expertly knew what it was. He mentally rolled his eyes at the realization that his date went off to have a pleasurable time with someone else but he couldn't take it against her when he was guilty of doing the same to others as well.

"I've been looking for you," the girl named Yumi whined. She took her arms around Syaoran's toned body and gave a cute pout.

Syaoran just smirked at her. He knew how big of a lie it was but he was used to it. He took another sip of his drink from the nearby table and gave her another one of his charming, playboy smile that everyone seemed to be fond of.

"Let's dance?" Yumi grabbed Syaoran's wrist and led him to the dance floor where couples were moving about gracefully against the music.

Syaoran wasn't able to respond at once but then just gave in and let him be dragged by this girl. They danced with the music and were in perfect sync together.

She wasn't his girlfriend; she was just another fling for him. Both of them knew that and both of them also knew that they were just using each other for the sake of social status and fame, or rather infamy. But there was a reason why he turned out to be this kind of guy, and that reason's voice was suddenly heard when the music stopped.

"Good evening everyone!"

His amber eyes turned away from his date and went strictly to the stage where the voice came from.

_It can't be…_

It was a cold night in the middle of November.

It was also the same night she left him.

Six years ago.

* * *

"_Syaoran, Syaoran!"_

_21-year-old Syaoran Li turned towards the call and instantly smiled when the sight of his long-term girlfriend came running into view. It was a snowy night in Tokyo as the little flakes slowly fell from the dark skies._

"_Hey!" Syaoran welcomed the pool of auburn hair in his arms and kissed the top of it as a welcome greeting. "What got you so excited?" He raised an eyebrow at the flushed cheeks of his girlfriend, it was most likely due to the cold weather and the fact that she was running towards him was also a factor of her heavy breathing._

"_Syaoran, I got it! I got accepted to Stanford University!"_

_It was a selfish thought and response coming from him, but Syaoran frowned. Her being accepted at a foreign university only meant one thing._

* * *

"She's so pretty!"

His date's voice flew him back to reality. His eyes continued to gaze upon the familiar face present on the stage.

_She couldn't possibly be here…She's not—_

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm here to be your emcee for tonight's auction for the new Hiiragizawa hospital to be built here in Tokyo."

Claps and professional cheers were heard after her introduction. Syaoran could even hear some compliments towards the emcee that looked rather gorgeous right now. He didn't know how to react, his eyes wide and his mouth agape at the reality of her finally back. He shook his head rather violently with closed eyes, until he opened them again and caught Eriol's eyes giving him another look with that smirk again of his.

"So that's what he meant…"

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, nothing."

_I can't believe you're back, Sakura._

And with that thought, Syaoran has already nailed in his mind on who he will be taking back to his penthouse tonight.

* * *

The auction was held to a pause to take a break from the different merchandise being bought, and from the different checks and bags of cash to be given to the official treasurer. It was the same for the emcee too as she walked out of the stage and into the small balcony outside. She needed to take a break from the large amount of guests and honestly, she was starting to get dizzy.

_I need to get some fresh air_, she thought.

Once outside, her long auburn hair welcomed the wind that passed her. She didn't bother having it put up in a bun and so she just let it down with the ends curled. Her fringe was kept exactly as it was years ago. It was her trademark too but she decided to let her hair grow which consequently helped in making her look like a beautiful goddess right now. Her sparkling emerald eyes were added help too and so it wasn't really surprising to see men from inside stare at her—some even bought items just to be called by her and get her attention.

"It's been awhile since I last came here." She murmured to no one in particular. She rested her hands on the marble railings and stared towards the night sky, snow was yet to fall but she just ignored that fact.

"You'll get sick if you just stay out here."

Her eyes widened at the voice. The voice she knew very well from 6 years ago, heck more than 10 years ago! But, she knew he was here. She already spotted him several times in the hall so she changed her surprised face and masked a smile before turning and meeting his face.

"So you finally decided to talk to me," was her response. It wasn't a friendly response but it still was. In truth, she didn't know what to say at the moment after meeting him for the first time after 6 years.

She turned and looked at him, letting him look at her too. His face looked indifferent but god, did he look handsome. She studied his whole look and noted how he kept his hair messy and trimmed, his eyes were still the beautiful amber and his body looked well and toned under the tuxedo he was currently sporting on. He looks so much mature now, she noted. He looked different, but what kind of different she's not entirely sure.

"Sakura," her name came past his lips with a breathy voice. "I didn't know you were here. Heck, I didn't even know that you finally came back." He was monotonous all throughout but his gaze was practically burning her, making it somehow unable to breathe in Sakura's position.

She matured, Syaoran thought. She doesn't look like the childish Sakura he met when they were still kids. Sure he kept her fringe but aside that, he inwardly admitted that he grew up to be a very beautiful lady. Her hair grew longer, her legs looked slender through the silhouette of her long dress, her curves were more noticeable thanks again to her sexy green dress and those eyes…

Sakura continued smiling at him, not letting him show the uneasiness he was making her feel. "But I know you were here, Syaoran. Eriol didn't need to tell me you were present, I managed to see you before he could even mention it to me."

"Eriol knew you were coming?" The surprise in his tone was evident.

"I'm now a doctor, Syaoran. He contacted me and asked for my help since it's for the sake of a hospital after all." She explained. "And obviously you weren't looking which explains your surprise when you finally saw me." She had a tint of tease in her eyes which Syaoran questioned mentally as to how she could find this situation even amusing.

"You could've told me," he breathed.

Sakura sighed. She knew this was coming. She knew she had to face him sooner or later.

"And what, Syaoran? What? Do you expect me to run to you and hug you and shower you with kisses? Tell me, Syaoran. Tell me." Her eyes closed at her statement, she didn't want to see Syaoran's reaction because she knew it was a cold sentence backed up by the emotions welling up inside her.

But she never heard any retort coming from him. She never heard him say anything.

But she did feel something as his response.

Her eyes opened shocked at the sudden contact he made with their lips. She never noticed how near he already came towards her that she only saw it when she opened her eyes and met his. A hand was behind her back and he kissed her lips with full force. Another hand wrapped around her wrist and when she didn't respond to the kiss, she felt the hold on her tighten and he pulled away.

He pulled away and if there was one dominant emotion in his eyes, it was anger.

Sakura suddenly felt fear. She always did whenever he looked at her that way; she was so enticed with his eyes that her reaction was late when his grip on her wrist yet again tightened. She gave a pained growl and desperately tried to pull his hand away from her.

"Syaoran, it hurts. Let go!" She cried out. Syaoran didn't heed to her whim and didn't let her wrist go.

"That's nothing compared to how I felt—no, how I'm feeling, Sakura!"

She gasped. He practically yelled out his feelings and spat it in front of her face. She knew he was angry but how can he be angry like this for so long? It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't possibly blame her for everything, right?

"Let go." She tried again but still, Syaoran didn't heed. His grip on her loosened though but he was still holding it.

"You're not in the right position to be angry, Sakura. You're definitely not. This is your entire fault!" He said.

Sakura cringe. Fear was still inside her but who wouldn't be scared when this man looked like he was going to charge any minute? Gender didn't seem to be in the question too considering how he has already inflicted physical pain on her.

"What is there to blame on me, Syaoran? What did I do to you? I've been observing you the whole night Syaoran. The whole night when you didn't even notice that I was here. You were instead ogling at some rich girls like you were going to do something nasty to them after this even is over!"

Oh was she wrong to say such words. Syaoran knew what she said was true and he hated that fact. His eyes glared and his jaw clenched, he tightened his hold on her wrist once again, earning him another yelp from the lady.

"You left. If you didn't leave, then I probably wouldn't be feeling like this right now!" He exclaimed.

"That's not true, Syaoran. You know it isn't. The only choice I made was to leave. I asked you if you didn't want me to and I wouldn't if you told me not to, but you did and I left. I never asked you, told you, or even ordered you to wait for me! I even told you that what you're going to do is already up to you so don't throw all your mistakes at me." She countered, her eyes glaring against his too.

Her response strung his heart. He loosened his grip again and looked down at the marble floor. This gave Sakura the chance to pull her wrist away and massage it, it had a faint mark of his hold but Sakura knew how to treat it well. She was a doctor now anyway.

"Bullshit."

She heard him curse. She was still glaring at his form and she didn't respond. Instead, she looked away and decided to focus her attention to something else but failed.

"What kind of stupid bullshit is that, Sakura?" He lifted his head once again and looked straight at her face with those cold eyes. "You never _asked_ me to wait for you? So now it's my fault because I _wanted_ to wait for you? Because I _chose_ to wait for you? I chose to do that and you return here giving me all this crap about how none of this is your fault because everything was _my choice_?"

With the way he said that, Sakura instantly felt guilty. It was the spur of the moment because of anger, that's all. She looked at him and suddenly saw the pain inflicted in his eyes, as if he was going to break down any moment.

"Syaoran, I—"

"Eriol was right." He cut her off. "I shouldn't have cared any more if I knew you were going to come back like this. You shouldn't have come back. I was already fine and moving on but you decided to come back and confuse me again."

Sakura's eyes widened again at that accusation. How dare he say such hypocritical things?

"Are you even listening to yourself? All this time you said you were waiting for me but what, while you were doing so you had all these girls line up for you and bend at your every sexual whim? Is that something I should be proud of, Syaoran?" She spat out bitterly.

"So I'm the only one who's hypocritical right now? You're the one who allowed me to choose to do what I want but now that you noticed what I've been doing even before you returned, you spit those things at me like you promised to have a say in what I do? If I remember correctly Sakura, _you_ were the one who broke up with _me_ the day you left. _You_ were the one who told me to do what I want and try to move on since you're going to be away for so long. I did what you told me to do, and now you're accusing me of betrayal when we're not even together anymore?" He countered.

Sakura silenced. She was about to open her mouth but then decided against it. He got her there and everything he countered was true. She was about to say something again until someone from the inside came and was happy to finally find her.

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto! It's time for the auction to resume."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

She was about to go back to the hall until her arm was stopped yet again by the Chinese lad. She let out a dangerous sigh and turned to him, about to tell him off but she stopped. Syaoran gave her his scary eyes again that prohibited her from saying anything.

"We're not yet done."

And she thanked the heavens it was time to resume the auction.

* * *

"Thank you very much Mr. Hoshida for your kind offer. We do hope you like that masterpiece painted by Japan's very own Aki Yamamoto!" Sakura said in a cheerful tone. Claps were heard yet again after a painting has been sold for almost a million yen.

"Next we have—" she turned and welcomed the incoming next item brought by one of the staffs. "—a very beautiful rare diamond necklace courtesy of Daidouji Designs. This was donated by none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa's wonderful wife, Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa! Thank you very much!" She waved at her best friend from afar and mouthed her big thanks while Tomoyo just nodded, everyone else giving their claps at the great donation by such a fair lady.

"Gentlemen, this would be a great gift for your ladies who've been dying to have their next best friend around their neck." She threw a wink that men almost swooned at her natural charm. "Let's start the bidding at one million yen."

And the game began.

"1.5 million!"

"2."

"2.25."

"2.75!"

"3.5 million!"

"Looks like many women have already bugged their boyfriends and husbands to get this piece of jewellery," she teased and earned some friendly laughs from the guests. What kind of lady wouldn't want to have a Daidouji necklace around their neck? The Daidoujis have a great reputation regarding such valuable items and it is known that if you have in possession any kind of Daidouji jewellery, it will easily shine your status in life and is even supposed to bring good luck.

"7 million yen!"

_Wow, I never thought this would reach as much!_ She thought happily. The auction for the priced item continued until it already reached two digits. The stakes were high and the number of men bidding for it was decreasing, it seems that the price was already too much for them.

"15.5 million yen coming from Mr. Richardson! Going once, going twice—" She was about to pound on her small mallet until a voice cut her off.

"20 million yen."

Gasps were suddenly heard and the first one of which came from Tomoyo. The people looked around as to what kind of crazy man would pay as much as 20 times its value but when they spotted him, they instantly found it to be quite amusing.

In the middle of it all, Syaoran stood proudly with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. He glanced at Mr. Richardson, an American guest and the old man just nodded at him, withdrawing his bid and giving it up to Syaoran.

Sakura was shocked. She knew Syaoran's family was wealthy but why on earth would he buy this piece of item?

"Well?" Syaoran raised a brow, waiting for her judgment. He was aware of the looks he received from saying such offer for the first time but he didn't care. If he wanted to get her attention again, he would gladly take anything just for her to look at him again.

"Ah yes," Sakura pounded on her mallet and announced, "Sold for 20 million yen to Syaoran Li. Thank you very much." Her voice was strained, Syaoran was the only one who noticed that she said it through gritted teeth but he ignored it. He walked towards the stage and received the precious item with its box after writing a check for the said piece.

Sakura watched him as he slowly descended the stage with the velvet box in his hands and suddenly noticed the smirk he threw her after such scene. The guests clapped again at the offer and even gave their pats and acknowledgments to the Li heir.

Yumi, who witnessed it all, shined as she ran towards Syaoran and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh baby! Thank you! I didn't know you were getting this for me!" Yumi practically jumped when she latched herself onto him, ready to receive the jewellery any minute now.

Syaoran frowned at the crazy lady around him. He gave her a glare and instantly said, "This isn't for you."

And Yumi never felt humiliated before in her life. Whispers were heard around them after realizing that Syaoran didn't buy it for his date.

* * *

The night had a good end. Everyone was finally leaving the hall and the auction was the talk of the night. The Hiiragizawa family was a proud one after that knowing how much they have raised in order to continue their plan of building a hospital.

"I'm so happy you're back, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, pulling her friend into a tight hug which Sakura gladly responded to.

"I'm happy I'm finally finished with all those studying. I never studied as much in my entire life! Medicine is so hard!" Sakura whined, earning her laughs from her companion.

"But hey, we're proud of you to finally be a full-fledged doctor just as you wanted." Eriol said after giving his hug. "And thank you so much for your help in this event. I don't really know much about medicine so it's a good thing I had someone to be part of the medical team we have to help what needs to be done." He said.

"It's nothing Eriol. I've always wanted to go back anyway, I've been homesick for so long but I just couldn't find the right time to come back." She admitted.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Tomoyo asked, and they didn't need to tell specifically who 'him' was.

Sakura's smile slowly fell into a frown and nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't really a pleasant meeting."

Eriol chuckled. "Don't be too hard on him, okay Sakura? If you must know, his dates have always been someone who had light brown hair and green shaded eyes." He winked.

"You mean like the one who latched onto him awhile ago?" She raised a brow. Her two companions nodded.

"It was very hard time for him Sakura, so I hope you understand his position." Tomoyo added. Sakura could only nod at the both of them and with a final hug, the couple left. Sakura was about to do the same thing until she remembered she forgot her purse on the podium and went back after it.

After retrieving her small bag, she instantly ran towards the main door, with her being the only one left behind after the event. She thought she was alone until she finally escaped the entrance but a familiar arm caught her waist and turned her around.

Amber eyes stared right through her emerald ones as she let a gasp escape her lips.

"Syaoran, what are you—"

"Let's go."

He dragged her away from the place until they reached his car. She didn't have any time to resist since his hold on her was yet again tight enough, almost hurting her that every time she tried to resist, the hold just tightened and so she found it futile. Syaoran opened the passenger seat and ungentlemanly threw her in, quickly rushing to the driver's seat and starting his car.

"What? Where are we going?" Sakura finally asked.

He didn't even bother answering her question and just drove swiftly through the streets. It was already night time so fewer cars were around and traffic wasn't at all heavy. The drive was silent since Sakura was still in a state of shock after being dragged to his car, not even realizing that she left her own car back at the hall.

The car finally stopped into the parking lot and Sakura made no move to leave her seat. She saw Syaoran leave his side from the corner of her eyes and then transfer to the passenger side and open her door, impatiently waiting for her to get out. She sighed reluctantly, and went out of the car.

He locked the door and led her to the elevators. Sakura didn't really have anywhere else to go so she just followed him until they reached the top floor.

"Where are we?" She asked again. She wasn't really expecting a verbal answer but she did get a non-verbal one when they stopped at a door with a sign of Li in gold frame. "This is…"

Syaoran opened the door and they were welcomed in a very big suite, suitable for a Li heir. It was even big enough for the two of them but that was out of the question right now. He took off his coat and threw it across the couch, loosening his tie and running a hand through his already messy hair.

Sakura however, remained unmoving and just stood there after entering a few steps in the penthouse. She admired the room they were in and it was different from the last house she visited that was Syaoran's.

"I see you already moved," she commented, noticing the little details of the room and how he kept this place tidy. "But may I ask what gave you the mind to suddenly drag me here? I mean—" she suddenly cut short when she turned and noticed that Syaoran was already topless and had a distant look on his face. "W-Why are you naked?" Her voice was trembling with her question.

Syaoran just raised a brow at her and near her. He was in her personal space and Sakura found it hard to breathe again. _So he never stopped working out_, she even managed to think. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the warmth of his palm glazing across her cheeks.

"Why are you so afraid, Sakura? You're a doctor now, so shouldn't you be used to seeing naked men?" He breathed against her ear. His hand now moving towards her hair and let his fingers loose around it, Sakura found it hard to answer with him so close until she let out a gasp when she felt a hard tug on her hair.

"What are you—"

"On second thought, I'm actually envious of the naked men you get to see. Using the excuse of you being a doctor just for them to feel your hands around them, is that why you wanted to become one, Sakura?" His anger was back in his tone again and Sakura didn't miss hearing it. Her eyes winced when his tug on her tightened but after a few seconds, it slowly loosened and went back to her cheeks again.

Her eyes were still closed when suddenly his warmth was gone from her personal space. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that he was already gone in front of her and she let out a sigh. However that didn't last long when she stood alert once again when she felt something wrap around her neck. It felt cold and icy, but the hands that guided it around her gave its needed warmth.

"Now this necklace looks priceless. How this looks on you isn't just worth 20 million yen, I might say," she heard him mutter in her ears from behind. Shocked, she reached up and touched the newly added jewellery on her body, noticing it was the only thing Syaoran bought at the auction.

"The Daidouji necklace," she whispered out.

Sakura was about to turn around but suddenly stiffened when she felt warm lips tracing her neck and shoulders. Strong arms followed suit when Syaoran guided his hands around her waist from behind and pulled her closer, now sucking on the bare neck present in front of him.

"S-Syaoran," she moaned out. No, she's a strong woman and she wouldn't just let a guy take advantage of her like this.

Even if the guy was her ex-boyfriend.

"Stop Syaoran, stop!" She managed to pull away from him and turn around to glare, "Don't treat me like one of your whores. You could've just picked someone out at the event because you messed with the wrong woman."

Syaoran just smirked at her as a response and chuckled. Sakura blinked, that wasn't really the kind of reaction she was expecting but soon enough she understood why he was suddenly laughing. Her dress was starting to become loose against her until it fell on the floor without her having the quick reflex of pulling it back before it reached the ground.

Now she was half naked in front of him, for only a few seconds though. Syaoran laughed again at how she gave out a small yelp and tried to retrieve the dress that was pooling at her ankles. She didn't even realize how much Syaoran was staring at her with dark eyes now that she was bended down, her perky chest seen though covered by her remaining garment.

Sakura was about to finish in locking her dress behind her back again until Syaoran wrapped an arm around her again and groaned, "You're not a whore Sakura, you're my _girlfriend_." and without warning, he swooped her off her feet and kissed her lips with ache. Her dress was pulled out of her lean body again as she gasped in their surprise kiss, Syaoran used this opportunity to insert his tongue and taste the sweetness of her cavern that he surely missed.

She moaned suddenly realizing how much she missed to kiss these lips again and feel the familiar warmth around her.

"Syaoran…" she moaned out. She noticed how he carried her from the living room to the bedroom, his feet closing the door behind them. She looked in his eyes and noticed how dark it has already turned with lust but then saw something else in it that made her heart burn.

"You're my girlfriend Sakura; I chose to wait for you because you're my girlfriend." He repeated his statement as if emphasizing his point to her. Though they did had a breakup before Sakura left for the US, it wasn't really something to be referred to as official considering how they were acting right now.

He gently laid her on his king sized bed and instantly went on top of her, straddling her hips as to restrain her from getting away. He swooped down and claimed her lips again, but this time it was different. He poured all his feelings into it: he sent her messages through their kiss like how much he missed her, how much he still cares for her, _how much he loves her_.

And the gentle arms that wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, was already enough of an answer that she too felt the same—that she missed him, that she cared for him, that she very much still loves him despite the arguing they did back at the charity ball.

The moon shined bright at the dark skies as little snowflakes started to fall. It was a very cold month yes, but the heat coming from the bedroom (and not to mention their heavy breathings) was more than enough to give them warmth through the night. They didn't open any lights after they entered, but the luminance from outside was already adequate that it even helped shine the necklace that was the only thing left around her body.

And before their night ended, he whispered something to her that left her bewildered but at the same time very happy.

"Marry me."

* * *

It was a cold night in the middle of November.

It was also the same night she came back to where she truly belongs.

* * *

**_end_**


End file.
